1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a LCD panel having improved image quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) panel comprises a pair of opposing substrates with a liquid crystal layer therebetween. One of the substrate is a common electrode substrate having a common electrode while the other substrate is a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate having a plurality of TFTs. The common electrode substrate and the TFT substrate are assembled by a seal line disposed at the edge of both the common electrode substrate and the TFT substrate. The liquid crystal layer is disposed between the common electrode substrate and the TFT substrate. Liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are arranged in accordance with the electricity given to the common electrode substrate and TFT substrate respectively.
The TFT substrate has a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines and a plurality of pixels. Each of the gate lines extends horizontally and transmits gate signals. On the other hand, each of the data lines extends vertically and transmits data signals. Each of the pixels may be defined by one gate line and one data line and has a switching element and a storage capacitor.
A switching element may be formed near the cross point of one gate line and one data line. The switching element is a thin film transistor (TFT) with a gate electrode connected to the gate line, source electrode connected to the data line and drain electrode connected to a pixel electrode. The drain electrode may be electrically connected to a liquid crystal capacitor and to a storage capacitor.
Not being a self-emitting display device, an LCD module has a backlight unit behind the LCD panel that provides light to the LCD panel. With light provided from the backlight unit, transmittance of the LCD panel is controlled by arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules of each pixel by selectively passing light to a display image.
With the conventional LCD module of the above structure, light is apt to leak in the gap between the data line and pixel electrode to make poor image quality. Thus, to lessen the light leakage, a black matrix is generally adapted on the common electrode substrate. Specifically, the black matrix is located where the leaked light passes. However, the black matrix may result in a smaller aperture ratio of the overall LCD module to decrease the luminance of the display resulting in poor image quality.
Also, with the conventional LCD module, data signals and pixel electrodes may influence each other. Namely, charge coupling between the data line and pixel electrode can occur causing irregular vertical crosstalk along the data line.